


Of Old Mentors and Broken Tables

by idontacceptapologies



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Cause its daredevil so..., Gen, Matt beats stick up, Reveal, some violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4349114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idontacceptapologies/pseuds/idontacceptapologies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Or Stick and Matt have a fight in the office.<br/>Matthew Murdock just wanted a relaxing day, Fisk was gone and the criminal world was still reeling so no-one had tried to fill in the power vacuum yet, it was all going perfectly, until Stick turned up at the office.<br/>Set after season 1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Old Mentors and Broken Tables

Foggy was sat at his desk, it was a slow day, not many clients, not while the world was still trying to process the arrest of half the police force; several judges and a senator. It seemed crime had taken a few days off, which was a relief because it gave him time to properly process the fact that Matt was daredevil. Matt who was sat at his own desk looking like he hadn't taken on Fisk in an entirely different way from him and Karen. Foggy was pondering this when he saw Matt stiffen, for a minute nothing happened, then an old man walked into the room, swinging a cane just like Matt. Karen was up quickly,  
"Hello sir, my name is Karen Page and I..." She started before she was cut off by the old man.  
"I don't care who you are," he said gruffly, before turning towards Matt's office.  
"You better have one hell of a good reason to be back in the city," Matt growled at the old man, standing up. That was odd, Foggy knew Matt didn't normally talk to people like that, even ones he didn't like and so he couldn't help but listen a little bit harder. It was pointless though as the old man kicked the door shut and although Foggy could see them talking and hear muffled sounds he couldn't make out what they were saying. So Foggy contented himself to just watch, and was fine with that until he saw the old man hit Matt. He heard Karen's gasp, as he stood up intending to march in there and kick the guys ass, blind or not. However he saw Matt turn his head back to face the old man, and send a insult back at the man. The old man hit Matt another couple of times until he knocked him to the floor, He saw Karen run towards the door, but asked her to wait, she threw him an incredulous look but did as he requested. They looked back to the office in time to see Matt take off his glasses and put them on his desk, then the two figures were blurred with motion, moving so fast Foggy's eyes could barely keep track. Then Matt was thrown at the door and it burst open, Karen was running towards Matt but he was up and attacking the old man before she got near. More punches, more flips, more dodges, more blocks, more punches. Then the old man was flipped into Karen's desk, it shattered upon impact and Matt flipped the guy over held his arm at some unnatural angle, growled at the man to stay out of his city and pushed down, Karen and Foggy both flinched at the snap it made. The old man got up and walked, albeit a little stiffly and cradling his arm, out of the offices of Nelson and Murdock. Matt turned around to look at Foggy and Karen,  
"I'm sorry," he offered them. Karen just spluttered indignantly.


End file.
